Modern casinos offer players a wide variety of game alternatives, including table games such as craps, blackjack and poker. Some games, such as slot machines for example, may generally constitute a major source of profit for a casino. Casinos therefore may strive to increase the attractiveness and playability of such machines (e.g., slot machines, video poker machines, and/or other machines or games) in ways that attract and retain players.
More particularly, it is of substantial value to a casino to facilitate good feelings and emotions of players to encourage lengthier and/or faster play. When a player terminates play at a machine, particularly a machine at which the player has “invested” a large amount of time for example, the player may experience negative feelings and/or emotions if the player has failed to win a certain amount and/or has lost funds at the machine. Similarly, the player may experience jealousy toward other players that are perceived to win and/or do win at the machine subsequent to the original player's failed attempts.